Can't Let Go
by CourtneyD
Summary: Damon tries to walk away but she won't let him


**Author's Note: **As usual, I own nothing, as much as I would love to have Damon all to myself. Oh, so I haven't actually read the books (I know, I know...) but this was inspired by a scene I read in a spoiler. Also: probably smuttiness to come.

Damon walked away from the group and disappeared into the woods and the night. I followed. He stalked deftly through the woods and I had to run in an attempt to catch up. Interesting, I thought, surely he heard me behind him and yet he didn't vamp speed away. Did he want to be caught? Well, whether he wanted it or not, eventually, I was close enough to grab his arm. He turned around to face me, pulling out of my reach. His eyes were tinged with red, the veins around them bulging and fangs bared. My stomach dropped to my toes then bounced into my throat. I swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths and stood my ground when a part of my mind (the part concerned with self preservation, no doubt) wanted me to abort my mission.

"Damon, if you don't intend on using the fangs, put them away" I said as coolly as I could. Before I knew what had happened, my back was pressed up against a tree, toe to toe with Damon, who had one hand planted on the tree next to my head, which he was holding with his other hand, exposing my neck.

Lowering his face so that it was basically as close as it could be to mine without touching he practically growled "And if I _do_ intend to use them?"

Again, I swallowed and took deep breaths before meeting his eye and replying, "Then you're wasting time talking, now aren't you?"

"Is that a challenge or an offer?" He was no longer growling, but instead, it was a smooth tone, the voice of Damon the charmer.

Without breaking eye contact, I answered him with a very decisive "Offer."

He lightly traced his thumb down a vein in my neck and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Damon, I am. I know you are perfectly capable of drinking from me without killing me and I trust you to do just that."

That appeared to be all the encouragement he needed. He leaned in and whispered a single word, "relax," into my ear. Then he kissed me directly under my ear and the hand that was by my head wrapped around my waist, pulling me away from the tree and against him. His kisses continued to travel down my neck until they paused over the vein there, the arm around my waist tightened, bracing for any reaction. Knowing what was to come, I did my best to relax, and then I felt it. The fangs broke through the skin and the blood flowed. I closed my eyes and let the initial pain pass, and it's a good thing I did because beyond it was pleasure. Within a few seconds I was moaning and wrapping my fingers in his hair. And then those same fangs were suddenly and rather painfully ripped from my throat. I fell back against the tree. I opened my eyes in time to see Damon go flying through the air and land with an ungraceful thud on the forest floor.

"Son of a bitch" I muttered in pain while holding my neck. Damon was back on his feet ready to confront his attacker.

"What do you think you're doing, Damon?" It was Stefan, of course it was.

"Midnight snack," was the answer. "Stop glowering, it was consensual. Wasn't it?" He looked to me for an affirmation and I was most willing to provide one.

"He's right. It was, actually, it was kind of my idea."

Damon nodded, "There you have it. Satisfied?"

"That you compelled her to think it was her idea? No."

"No compulsion necessary." Damon smirked.

"Why don't I believe you?"

I walked over and stood between them, facing Stefan. "Stefan, what does it look like this bracelet is made of?" I raised my right wrist and he peered at the bracelet in question.

"Vervain?"

"Very good. Which means I can say without a doubt that Damon didn't compel me. In fact, he didn't even _try_ to compel me."

"So you actually agreed to this?"

"Yes, I trust your brother. You should give it a try. Granted, had anything wrong been happening, I appreciate the help, but we were fine." Sufficiently dismissed, Stefan walked away with some seemingly heated glances at his brother. Damon walked around and stood directly in front of me.

"Thank you. For setting him right, for defending me."

I looked up into his eyes. "You're welcome," I put a hand on his arm, "And of course I did."

He reached out and touched my face. "Well you didn't have to; in fact I don't think most would. Not for me. So again, thank you." And then he bent down and kissed my cheek. He pulled away and looked down at me. His eyes softened and wondered to the fang marks on my neck and he seemed visibly pained by them. He brushed his thumb over them gently and then leaned in to press his lips to them once more, in a simple kiss.

I closed my eyes and felt an involuntary sigh escape my lips. I half expected to feel his fangs breaking my skin again and I was perfectly willing to accept that. Instead, all I felt were his lips pulling way. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "You look…pensive. What's up?" I asked.

"Just thinking that I must have hurt you and feeling, dare I say, bad about it."

I stepped closer and with both hands brought his face level with mine. "Don't. You have nothing to feel bad about. I wanted it, remember? And it wasn't some impulsive thing I decided to do tonight. I'd seriously thought about it more than once. I don't regret it and would do it all over again. And I don't just mean that in a if I had to go back and do it all over again I would kind of way, I also mean it in a I'm totally in favor of it happening again in the future kind of way." He responded with a light kiss on my lips. It was short and sweet.

He pulled away and smiled and then said "So I have a little masochist on my hands, do I?"

I laughed, and then said "Not really, the pain is fleeting. Compared to the pleasure, it's…trivial. Though I suppose the contrast is what makes it so…appealing."

"You've hardly seen anything yet." He smirked.

"Meaning I'll be seeing more in the future?"

"Meaning," he caught my eye, "you can see more tonight if you want to."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then let's get out of here" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me through the woods and to his car.

* * *

Once again, I left you waiting for the good stuff, trust me it's on its way. As always, reviews are most welcomed!


End file.
